Wishes and Illusions
by Miyogin
Summary: Ryou isn't happy on the one day of the year that he should be celebrating. This leaves Bakura in the role of comforter for his Host, and what motive can he use this to his advantage? (Mild tendershipping/non yaoi. Based on the manga; set before the millennium world arc)
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a overly long fic: just 3 chapters from Bakura's pov. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh characters were created by Takahashi, Kazuki.

* * *

_Bakura scrutinised a snowflake that lay upon a white blanket of snow. Frigid and pretty, it blended in perfectly with its surroundings, yet it was still different..._

"**Ha-ha-ha-ha!**" Bakura laughed in the face of his own fury at the sight that greeted him.

He knew that he wasn't looking at snowflakes, or even outside in the freezing cold. He was in the apartment of his Host: Ryou Bakura. He also knew that what he just saw was an illusion.

_Fitting that an illusory image, such as this, would come from one as...dainty as him._ This scornful thought, of Bakura's, had an expression to match.

This illusion had been cast unto him-in essence-by Ryou's spiritual mind. If he wanted to give it a name-to match-a certain spellcaster that he had encountered before would fit the profile. The avatar from Ryou's own imagination from the monster world rpg game: the white mage.

"Ah! A fantasy from a familiar foe." Bakura said with a wicked chuckle.

This wasn't the first one cast this evening, and distracting or distorting Bakura's vision seemed to be the purpose of these illusions.

Surprisingly enough, by his will every veil was easily rend; cleared away to leave the vulnerable moment unguarded.

So, here Ryou was, sitting at his desk and acting like a starving artist obsessed with his work.

Bakura was sitting-except-with the added indignity of being made to sit on the floor. He glanced at the millennium ring lying sprawled beside him. It didn't concern him much because he knew his Landlord would wear the ring again, soon.

Bakura watched another sheet of paper drift down to land on the floor.

_Good, Landlord._

Now he was, presently, free from any trace of the bastard illusions, and allowed himself to hold a wicked grin. This meant he could focus solely on his Landlord, and what he was actually doing.

Today was Ryou's birthday, and he was using his gift set of graphite pencils with which to craft numerous drawings. Ryou finished them, then took the time to banish each one to the floor behind him, then started again in a continuous cycle. Bakura saw all of them in front of him on the white carpet's surface; the sheets of paper lying where they fell from his Host's hand. After a moment, as he observed them, they began to resemble what looked like an imperfect white puddle on a surface of pure white.

It didn't matter to him that another veil had appeared before his eyes. Despite this latest attempt to fool him, he knew what his Host had drawn. When Bakura had the opportunity: he observed what was on every canvas. On each and every one was a group of people he recognised; two of whom are alive and two who are dead. He recognised them as the members of his Host's family. Ryou himself along with his Father-Mother-and Sister were the all drawn in the pictures. They accompanied Ryou in every drawing, and it was apparent that they were in celebration of this day.

It became less of a surprise that on each drawing only uninteresting differences were found on them. Be they a different gift, place arrangement, or setting. Since he could see past the latest veil, a new drawing revealed itself to him. This latest one caught him off guard. He was-now-no longer leaning back against the wall but had moved forward for a closer inspection. In this drawing, the millennium ring was present on the floor where it lay now. He looked up in suspicion. Questions and reasonings-for this-began to form in his mind.

Bakura continued to stare, yet relaxed in contentment after a moment forgetting the message that he seemingly sent to him in that drawing. He began to focus on Ryou's white hair, and the paleness of his skin. Comparing the paper with Ryou, he likened him to a canvas of his own. Bakura's mind began to list over the scars that marked this body, and his thoughts began to wander.

_Landlord really could be likened to a canvas of my own...or a porcelain vessel with decorative scars of my own design._

He held a small, wry smile. There was nothing illusionary about this it was a fact that he knew as true.

Disturbing his thoughts, he noticed the mixed colors of gold and orange shine in through the window. He then took notice of the time with a quick glance at the clock on the wall, before settling back to lean against the wall. With the same slack posture as before yet managing to appear even more relaxed than before.

He saw Ryou drop the pencil from his hand, letting it fall with a clatter. A despondent sigh and a sharp intake of breath the only sound from Ryou before he abruptly stood up from his desk, and headed toward the kitchen with quick feet. He paused only for a split second as he walked past the millennium ring, yet continued on his way to the kitchen. Bakura watched his Hosts abrupt actions, and his eyes followed him as he walked past.

Bakura was now standing, and with his arms crossed, his head hung low, and his eyes now closed he waited away the time in silent anticipation. Ryou had been busy with his tasks for over an hour. Starting in the kitchen to cook, then to the bathroom to shower, then to set the low dinner table. Lastly, he went back into the kitchen to collect and put the food dishes on the dining table.

Bakura noticed the meal was almost the same as the one from the previous night: rice, miso soup, pickles, bread, and noodles. Spring rolls, instead of tempura, being the only difference. Several sweets, including a few marsh mellows, also adorned the table. When Ryou returned, once more, from the kitchen with a herbal tea beverage, he noticed the steam rising from inside the cup held in his hands.

_I wonder how hot it is..._ Bakura thought with a vicious smirk that twitched at the corners of his mouth. Being left on this spot caused some resentment toward his Host, and it wasn't above him to want to sear his mouth with that hot drink.

"I like this movie..." Ryou said casually, to himself, as he looked at the tv guide.

Disinterested, Bakura retreated back into the ring and returned to his thoughts. His next encounter with his Host will be important. One that he had to think over carefully before the confrontation that would soon take place.

Later, Ryou checked on the floor bound millennium ring then picked it up. As he stood there in silence; he lightly brushed his hand over its smooth metallic surface. Bakura, not at all suprised, smiled in triumph. Ryou held onto it quietly for a few more moments, so Bakura decided to speak and break the silence.

"You should go and get some rest now, Landlord."

Ryou smiled with a relieved look on his face and nodded his agreement. "You can sleep in my bed with me, tonight." He said taking himself and the ring over with him to sleep. He tucked himself in and settled down under the covers.

Bakura's feelings of triumph was short lived, and his smirk replaced with a scowl. Much to his chagrin Ryou _hadn't_ put on the millennium ring; the cord was lying across his wrist and his fingers were curled around the metal. It wasn't an ideal outcome, yet was still enough for him to speak with his Host, at least. Bakura had decided it was time to figure things out, and to put his tact to use in the conversation he was about to engage.

Ryou's eventual drift toward slumber was accompanied by a few quiet sniffles, and one shaky sigh. Bakura knew his host was trying-and failing-to suppress his sorrow. It wasn't as though this hadn't happened before; that he hadn't seen such behaviour exhibited by him. He was younger, though, since seeing such behaviour.

The realisation dawned on him as the reason why Ryou had drawn the millennium ring in that last drawing. Ryou was regressing to his younger years-mentally. Bakura scowled and looked down with peering eyes.

He knew that his Landlord was a private shy person, and easily embarrassed. One thing he presumed, where his landlord is concerned, is that still waters run deep. Bakura also knew that he was about to plunge head first into those still waters of his.

"Oh, yes...it will happen for certain. I **will** be having words with my Landlord tonight."

* * *

Notes:

I wrote this and have the rest of the chapters drafted, including the ending. I'm not sure, though, when the next chapter will be up precisely. It shouldn't be long before it's ready to be added.

I think I am going through a poetic phase or something, haha. I do think that these two characters are both in character. My Bakura is less a less vicious person in this fic, though...


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

This is based on the manga, not the anime. So it will, probably, only really make sense (character wise) if you know the manga. A lot of (pillow talk) dialogue. Again Bakura POV. More notes at the end of the fic.

* * *

Bakura remained in the millennium ring, waiting and pondering in thought. He knew the time until morning was drawing close, and he began to watch the last minute's get nearer to the mark when he would pounce.

11:40...11:41...11:42...11:43...11:44...11:44:27...11:44:28...11:44:29. _Now!_

"Landlord...!" Bakura whispered out with enough volume to rouse him from sleep.

"Hmmm. Eh?" Ryou replied with a groan.

"Landlord, I have to speak with you..." Bakura hissed out with more volume in his voice.

Ryou blinked his eye's open once, twice, three times. He looked down at the ring: his eye's darting over to see it under his hand. He heaved himself up with a slow tiredness.

"Hmmm...? What time is it?"

"It's 15 minutes 'til midnight."

"Why did you woke me up, now...?"

"I have to speak with you. Don't worry it won't take long."

"...Alright. What is it?"

"Do you remember when you first received the millenium ring?"

"I-I, sort of-"

"Of course you remember. You were 10 years old on that day; you and your family all went to Egypt for that important day. Then, when you happened to stumble across the millenium items you tried to steal the ring because you thought that no-one was around and would see you take it."

"That's not true!" Ryou exclaimed abashed. "I was just trying it on...and I was going to put it right back afterwards."

"Oh, how erroneous of me: you're right. I apologies. You wanted to try _on_ the millennium ring, and that was when you met the person guarding the millennium items: Shadi."

Ryou nodded in silence, the words bringing the events back to him more clearly.

"He let you take it, as we both recall. Apparently-you were the right and acceptable person for the millennium ring. That made you really happy, didn't it?"

Bakura knew that _he_ was ecstatic about finally finding his Host. He was so giddy about it made him intoxicated. So much so that he wanted to give his young Host anything he wished. The problem. though, that he didn't seem at all grateful for the collateral which he paid unto him. Must be a mortal thing to not show the right gratitude. He thought it better to not mention it now, though; better to let sleeping dogs lie.

Bakura paused to notice the time._ 11:48_ As Ryou began to speak. "I understood what he was saying to me, but I didn't really know what he was talking about...at the time. I was really grateful just to receive such a valuable item."

"I was excited to meet you, of course."

"Yeah...is that all?" Ryou eyes started to droop a little, sleep beginning to take hold once more.

"There is something else, actually..." Bakura said.

With a hint of an exasperated sigh, Ryou nodded in answer.

"I did see-despite the illusions you cast-the drawings you left on the floor..." Bakura paused it was obvious by Ryou's reaction that this was a sensitive subject.

"What!? You shouldn't spy on me!" The cross expression on his face turned quickly into one of hurt.

"Except-you knew-that I would've seen those drawings. Despite that fact that you hindered me in seeing them."

A confused look flittered over the hurt expression on his face. "I didn't do that..."

"Ah, but you did do that. You somehow tapped into that white mage like power-of yours-to hide behind, yet despite that hiding you still wanted me to see them. Why do you think you let them fall to the floor like that? You want my help, of course."

"I-I..."

"You do know that I _also_ remember the time when your family were all together. I was there for those few cherished memories, they belong to me, too, Landlord." Bakura's thoughts began to trail away from his words. "Interesting..."

Ryou was silent for a moment, a look of apprehension had all but taken over his features. "What is?"

"We both have these attachments to those beyond the grave, and want to have them be apart of our life...our existence."

Ryou tilted his head to look at the millennium ring. "I miss them, that is different..."

"Oh, things are not sodifferent between us. I think we are very much alike, maybe like two sides of the same coin."

Bakura granted another look at the time. _11:50_ and got back on track.

"I do have a way to make to make it so you don't have to feel this way, Landlord. For you not to feel this unhappiness. "What if you built the scene you wanted into a diorama, similar to the table top game you created for the rpg monster world?"

His eye's flashed in alarm, and his hand flew to his mouth to cover his gasp. That fear that he would always harbor sprang out. It was like small sapling had burst out of the sand when the rain drops fell in the desert.

"Don't fret, Landlord." He quickly added. "You know that being locked away-inside the millennium ring-for such a long time left me misguided..."

"I can't let that happen, again." Ryou said, in a barely audible voice, as though speaking to himself.

"I won't do any such a thing like that again. I know of better ways to do things-good ways." Bakura said, diffusing the disharmony that could ruin everything.

Ryou picked up and held the ring in front of him with both hands. He was listening, yet still looked uneasy and apprehensive. "What did you mean, before, that I hid behind the white mage power?"

"Don't you remember? You had cast illusion before my eyes."

"Really...? What did they look like?" Ryou said with anxious curiosity in his voice. "M-maybe I can do it again. I want to see it for myself."

As Ryou concentrated, Bakura speculated that maybe his Host hadn't realised what he was doing with the 'spells'. Recalling that the ease at which he had been able to tear through the veil's added to the credible notion that it was a subconscious, barely there, inner most thought, and maybe his Host wasn't feigning innocence about not knowing about them.

"I don't see anything different..." Ryou said. "I can't do what you said." Ryou's face dropped with the same hurt expression as before and he turned away to lie back down; his face now no longer visible to him.

"Oi. You did do it, Landlord."

Ryou only answered in silence.

"You wanted me to tell you how they looked...right? Then I'll tell you. I saw a lot of snowflakes, every one that fell and every one that lay on the white ground..."

"White...? What you said before about the white mage..."

"Yes, I mentioned him, earlier. Your illusory spells made me think of him."

Ryou sat up and turned back around to looked down at the millennium ring. "I thought about him, too. Maybe that was why you saw them. I wanted to keep what I was doing personal to me, and when I thought about the white mage it caused illusions to happen."

Ryou's face no longer held that saddened expression. He even beamed a little. Once again a lighthouse working to tell him exactly where he needed to go, instead of running aground on the shore.

"I still know what you had drawn, and you wanted me to know. It was because you wanted help from me: wanted me to help you with this."

"Help?" Ryou said and let out a sigh. "I really don't think it is something to be helped..."

"I know it is possible, I can prove that it's possible."

Ryou blinked. "How?"

"Since your are still skeptical, I will _have_ to prove it to you." He pause for a moment before speaking again. "...There is an ancient Egyptian exhibition being set up at the museum that your Father owns. I can help you build a model city-with my memories-of that time. Of course, I will have to borrow one of the art pencils to draw the blue prints."

"You should know alot about ancient Egypt...I suppose that it would be a good thing."

"I am happy to hear you say that. It is in the power of the millennium items to project such memories, that could be called a memory world. It will show a world that one can use and view of that ancient time."

He let the silent response from his Host waste away the remaining seconds. He was pleased despite the time ticking down in the silence.

"Why do you never show yourself to me? Can you?"

Bakura had expected to hear an agreement and felt irritated at the sudden new questions.

"I want to see _you_, not just listen to a voice."

The silence began to stretch between them. An expected look was held in his eye's, but a cynical frown was also forming. He may not agree to build the miniature world otherwise.

"Of course I can. You are my master, after all."

A small flash of light emitted from the ring before dimming and his spirit came forth to show himself. Ryou peered through the dark at the sight of the spirit that materialised before him, and let his surprise be known with a small gasp.

"Y-you look exactly like me..."

Ryou reached out slowly to touch the spirit's face lightly. His fingers trembled, showing the shock hadn't worn off at the reveal, and his fingers brushed down lightly as though he wasn't quite convinced it was real. Bakura smiled at the reaction, and reached out his own hand to gently caress past a few loose strands of unkempt hair on his head.

"Yes. I told you we are alike. Your friend Yugi and his other self are exactly the same in spirit, as we are."

Ryou looked away. "I do have some question that I want to ask Yugi."

"Ask? What would you ask, Landlord?"

"I'm not sure. I actually, just really want to know what the meaning to all_ this _is..."

"Don't worry anymore about it, tonight. You should sleep on this, and talk to your friends tomorrow. Then you can agree to what I proposed."

Ryou's eyes shot a quick glance at the clock, the sight of the time causing him to yawn. "11:59." He murmured before settling back down.

Before he returned to the ring, Bakura crossed his arms in worry. He had said everything in time before it tipped over into morning, with almost a minute to spare no less, and had set the groundwork to achieve his goal. It was definite except for one uncertainty, and that was what his Landlord would be asking the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. It still could all come crashing down.

* * *

Okay second chapter, all finished.

I think this is more like a character study than a fic actually ha ha I wrote in what I think was the likely age that Ryou received the millennium ring according to the manga. Since it was being guarded by Shadi and a group of people he would have most likely have to Unless I missed a point in the manga story. I would probably guess that Ryou was going to turn 10yrs old, and reaching double digits is a big deal, so his family all went to Egypt.

It would probably have been after most or all the other millennium items had already been distributed because Bakura would probably take them or try to take them.

One thing that I am unsure of is if his Mother is alive or not. If it was his Mother and his Sister that died, or just his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter. I originally was going to just make it at two chapters, yet I like how this one turned out :)

* * *

Bakura chose to stay hidden inside the millennium ring this morning. It had been a late start to the day for his Host, and he was rushing around get to school on time. He held suspicion that his host would choose not to wear the ring to school. As a matter of fact he strongly believed that he wasn't going to leave the apartment at all, today. His prediction proved correct, because after he finished eating breakfast, Ryou began to cram the day's essentials into his school bag, and the millennium ring wasn't included with them.

Ryou hoisted his schoolbag over both shoulders and turned to look at the millennium ring. "I have to keep y-... I have to keep the ring here today. I-I just have to..." He said before he turned on his heel and hasten toward the door. Either, in his rush to not be late, or to avoid changing his mind, maybe both.

_Ha-ha-ha._

Bakura wasn't going to delay him, or even question his choice. Ryou gave one quick glance toward the ring and closed the door with a cloudy expression.

_This could easily work out in my __favor_. Bakura thought that if his Host's little group of friends show any sort of misplaced suspicion toward him for his questions, then he could have no one to blame but himself. This should make things that much easier for him if he see's the fear and distrust without him there.

x

Bakura expected Ryou back at any moment, yet it was a tedious and bothersome wait. The random sounds of activity outside were the only thing that had occupied the idle time that he spent waiting.

While he kept himself, now, afloat above the chair his thoughts had turned pessimistic. If Ryou dawdled or came back from school late it could be troublesome for him.

With his arms folded over his chest and his head lowered Bakura heard the sudden click and swing of the door as it opened. He smirked at the timely return, and that he could pick up where he left off. He watched Ryou shuffle into the room to cast the school bag off his shoulders and allow it to fall heavily to the floor. His eye's immediately caught sight of Ryou's face and he saw only a neutral expression: he appeared neither happy, nor unhappy. He didn't know whether this was good or not.

Ryou's head was held slightly low and his eye's were downcast as he stood nearby. Bakura noticed the avoidance that was being obviously being displayed toward him.

"What is the matter?" Bakura said with a chuckle that echoed in his mind. "You seem bothered by something."

Ryou shook his head in answer and turned to leave the room.

"Oi. Landlord." Bakura called out with a knowing edge in his voice. Ryou halted in his tracks, and stood on the spot, yet hadn't turned around. Bakura directed a grin at the back of Ryou's ghostly white colored hair.

"Come over here." He urged.

Ryou straightened his back, and slumped shoulders then turned to do as the spirit bid: proceeding to sit on the side of the bed. Bakura noticed that in his Host's eyes there appeared something akin to stress.

_Good._ He thought flippantly. _Things should go ahead without much difficulty thanks to these foolish mortal ways._

"You must not have had the enjoyable day that you wished for, it seems. What happened?"

"Huh?" Ryou said and lifted his index finger to scratch his face in a clueless state. "Oh. It's nothing, really."

"Is it really nothing, Landlord? It seems obvious to me that something is bothering you. What is it? Are you afraid to tell me?"

Ryou quickly shook his head and let silence hang between them. Bakura watched Ryou place his hands in his lap and apply a small polite smile, yet Bakura could see a glimmer of ire project itself out from his downcast eyes. He wondered if that this avoidance was to hide the feelings of blame that he harbored toward him. If true, then he should know.

Breaking the silence Ryou replied to his question."No, it's...there's no need to make too big of a deal out of it. Nothing is the matter, **really**." Ryou said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?

Ryou lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers against his forehead and fell silent once more.

_Really, now! If I hadn't already been driven insane, I would go mad-alone-from his stubborn silence._ He thought. He could hide his impatience when he wanted to, yet he had enough of this; he wanted to quash this avoidance, now. There was one tactic that he hadn't used yet, one card he hadn't played.

"Does it have something to do with me?"

It seemed that Ryou had become too weary to keep pretending in vain and have it not get him anywhere. With a sigh he lifted his eye's to meet Bakura's own piercing gaze to respond, but Bakura decided to speak first.

"You have nothing to worry about by telling me what's wrong. Whether it has anything to do with me, or not."

He lowered his spiritual self until they were at eye level, and looked into the innocent wide-eyed windows of Ryou's soul.

"Heh. You don't want to say anything because you're scared of what you think may happen, if you do?"

Bakura moved back and uncrossed his arms to hold them out in a non threatening manner. "Don't worry about it at all, Landlord. I will do nothing that will endanger your friends in any way."

_Of course the spirit of the millennium puzzle doesn't count as a friend_. Bakura thought to himself with a hateful laugh.

He knew that Ryou didn't really think of him as altruistic, and deep down knew that he wasn't kind and good.

"Let me guess. You left the millennium ring here today because you didn't want to garner suspicion. You wanted them to know that it was you, and not me. It didn't really happen the way you wanted, though, did it? They thought that it was me and not you, right?"

He crossed his arms back over his chest and waited for Ryou to reply.

"I tried talking to my friends, I may have gotten a little annoyed as a result of not being able to find what the answers to the millennium items and the reason for them."

"Heh! You're quite brilliant, landlord. You're looking to truth for the comfort that it may bring to you. That shouldn't cause you trouble...except you blame me for the difficulty. Right?"

"M-maybe." Ryou's mouth twitched. "I mean-I guessed that if you weren't there that they wouldn't become scared. I made them scared."

"You want things to change..?"

Ryou shook lightly. "Maybe. I-I don't know."

Bakura laid his arm across his middle to hold the crook of his elbow up and use the back of his hand to lean the side of his face against. He pondered for a moment before deciding what to add to the question.

"The time will eventually come that the millennium puzzle's spirit will have to...leave." Bakura said, pausing of a moment. "That's inevitable."

Ryou nodded with a doleful expression. "And us...?"

Bakura blinked at the question. "You should know this, already. This...we are forever."

Ryou stared ahead in thought for a moment before moving to lean back against the head-board and brought his knee's up to his chest. "It still confuse's me a lot and it's hard to tell what the truth is..." He brought his hands together and lifted them to hold under his chin and leaned against them. "Yet, I feel different when you are around me...whole."

Bakura disguised a smirk. He knew how things were between them. Technically, Ryou was his other self: his reincarnation, and it was appropriate that they would both be drawn toward their other selves.

"I still don't know what the meaning of _this_ is..." He lamented with a quick glance toward the millennium ring. "I don't like so much mystery."

"Heh heh. Why make things so complicated? I'll help make things easy for you, Landlord. I, myself, have some hidden memories that you could help me find. Memories that could be especially helpful, for both myself and you. By the way, you still haven't formally agreed to build the model city of ancient Egypt..."

Ryou paused for a moment in what seemed like consideration. "I will construct it." He answered with a sidelong glance in his direction. "I had given it some thought today and I've decided want to make it."

Bakura nodded in triumph. "I'm grateful to hear that, Landlord. Oh, and the other one?"

Ryou lowered his head to the side and cast his eye's to stare at the floor. "No, that's not...please, that is too personal for me." Still staring at the floor he spoke again. "I also thought that the out-of-bounds room at the museum is the most suitable place for to build the model city for the show on ancient Egypt. It's out of the public eye and away from anything that could be distracting."

Bakura agreed with a nod and a pleased expression. He knew that Ryou's father owned the Domino city museum and about the hidden room where his Host could build the model city.

"I had the same idea. It is a lot of work ahead of us, yet we should have plenty of time to finish it."

"Hey! I should build a practice one! I want to start now!" Ryou said in perked eagerness.

"That sounds good to me, Landlord."

"I think I still have some of the materials that I could use..."

Ryou picked up the millennium ring and went over to the cabinet to collect his craft materials. With them he immediately began to craft a tiny home while he listened to his spoken instructions. When he finally finished it, Ryou held it under a magnifying glass to check if each tiny detail was right.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, everyone will be so impressed when you have finished it, Landlord."

Ryou nodded at the compliment in acceptance, and held the tiny house closer to his eyes.

"It's turning out better than I thought it would." Ryou said and rotated the finished model to double-check every side and angle.

Bakura's attention snapped away from up to the tiny model to Ryou's hands, and his eye's wandered to Ryou's hands. He uncrossed his arms and let his eye's stare for a moment at his pale fingers.

"Your fingernail's might become a little frayed and your fingers could get a little worn. Do you still have your gloves to prevent this unnecessary wear and tear?"

Ryou put a shy smile on his face, and nodded.

"Before you begin, allow me to use one of your art pencils to draw the designs for you."

x

In its intricate detail, it had taken almost two months to complete the ancient Egyptian model city. Ryou stood before it and marveled in the sense of accomplishment that he felt. He had stopped by after school to check on it once more before heading home.

Ryou lifted the millennium ring out of his bag to place around his neck, and beamed a smile down at it as it lay comfortably against his chest. This smile didn't last and immediately twisted into a dark smirk. Bakura held his arms outstretched and laughed so loud that it rang out only to rebound against the walls in an echo. The pent-up feeling's of malice and vicious intent being unleashed.

"This will help plunge the world into darkness. The darkness that I will personally offer."

He placed a possessive hand over the ring hanging around his neck.

"My excitement is as inflamed as hell!"

END!

* * *

All finished!

I will keep this as incomplete for now, because I may write this from Ryou's pov.


End file.
